Master
by frostlesskiss
Summary: Shizuo gets an exotic surprise from a certain raven haired man one night when he comes home. One- shot. Hope you like it!


Author's Note: Hey people! This one-shot was brought to you by a request from my darling TamaChi-Neko! I love you!

Shizuo was walking home after a very long day at work. He yawned as he walked to his room. He let out a lot of rage today from chasing those who owed debt. God, they pissed him off. Why couldn't they just make it easy for him and pay the money instead of running off like a bunch of pussys. Some of even had the courage to attack Shizuo, a battle they didn't win. Shizuo took out his keys and opened the door. "Idiots" he whispered. The only thing that pissed him off more than people who owed debt was that raven-haired flea. Shizuo walked in his living room, which for some reason was pitch black.

"Oi! Why is it so dark in here?!" said Shizuo as he walked to find the light switch.

"Hello! My dear Shizu-chan." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Shizuo scowled.

"Flea! What are you doing in here! Where the fuck are you?!" Shizuo yelled, blindly trying to find Izaya in the dark. Suddenly, something pushed Shizuo down on the couch. "What the hell!" he yelled as he fell. Suddenly the lights came on. Shizuo looked to see Izaya standing by the light switch. But, wait... hold on. Shizuo blinked trying to test if he was seeing right. Instead of his usual clothes, Izaya had on a playboy bunny outfit. Complete with a set of bunny ears. Shizuo's mouth fell open.

"What is it Shizu-chan? Aren't you happy to see your very own bunny maid?" Izaya asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Flea, what the hell are you wearing?!" said Shizuo, trying to stop his growing erection.

"Well I have to wear this for my master, duh" said Izaya as if it was obvious. Izaya walked towards Shizuo, his high heels clacking on the floor with every step. Izaya bent down and cupped his hand on Shizuo's cheek. "Don't you like your gift, master" said Izaya seductively. Shizuo blushed deep red.

"Louse, get off of me!" said Shizuo slapping Izaya's hand away.

"What's wrong master? Don't you like your bunny maid?" Izaya pouted. "After all, I am here to serve." Izaya grabbed Shizuo's erection. Shizuo gasped. Izaya slipped his hand down Shizuo's pants and started stroking. A moan escaped Shizuo's lips. Izaya bit his lower lip, looking at Shizuo with a seductive face. Shizuo couldn't help but get turned on. Grabbing Izaya's face, Shizuo crashed their lips together. Izaya almost immediately kissed back, still stroking Shizuo's menber. He bit Izaya's bottom lip, requesting for entrance. Izaya gladly complied, opening his mouth and letting Shizuo's tongue roam. They fought for dominance, Shizuo easily winning. He explored Izaya's mouth, moans escaping each of them. Shizuo broke the kiss for air, before Izaya could even take a few breaths, Shizuo kissed Izaya once more. Izaya lied down on the couch, Shizuo moving up on top of him. Without warning, Izaya bucked his hips into Shizuo's hardened member.

"Ah!" Shizuo managed to get out breaking the kiss. Shizuo bucked down into Izaya, making them both moan. He did this again and again, moans filling the room. Shizuo undid his pants, doing the same for Izaya's outfit. Suddenly, Izaya pushed Shizuo down on the couch. "I'm awaiting order's, master" Izaya said smirking. Shizuo blushed. Izaya went down to Shizuo's member and playfully licked the tip, making Shizuo gasp. Izaya put only the tip in, and then slid it out with a lick. Shizuo was one that did not like to be teased. Sitting up, he glared down at Izaya. " If I'm in charge, then suck'"

"So bossy, Shizu- chan" said Izaya, but followed orders like a loyal servant Izaya took Shizuo whole, sucking the hardened member. Shizuo moaned and started to buck into the bunny maid's mouth. Izaya bobbed up and down, sending Shizuo in ecstasy. After a while, Izaya did something that surprised Shizuo. He wrapped his tongue around the member and pulled out, causing Shizuo to come into Izaya' s mouth. Izaya swallowed Shizuo's cum and licked his lips with a seductive smile. Shizuo layed Izaya onto the couch and positioned himself. With a hard thrust, Shizuo entered Izaya, causing him to moan. Shizuo thrust in and out of Izaya, the sound of slapping skin filling the room.

"Ahhh, master!" Izaya moaned.

Izaya's moans only turned Shizuo even more. Shizuo picked of the pace, thrusting hard and fast. Shizuo started breathing fast in between moans. Izaya's toes curled as his eyes started moving in back of his head. Shizuo was huge, and on top of that he was going in and out of Izaya hard, his pace going faster. It was too much. Izaya felt like he was about to pass out from pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh, Shi- master, ah! Deeper! Ngh" Izaya moaned.

"Hah, I'm already pretty deep louse. You sure?"

Izaya nodded, and Shizuo separated his legs, thrusting deeper inside Izaya.

"Master! Ohhhhh, ah!"

Shizuo pulled all the way out and then slammed back inside Izaya hard. After a few more hard thrusts, Izaya came onto his chest moaning. Izaya's entrance became even tighter around Shizuo's member, causing him to come into the smaller male. Riding out his orgasm, Shizuo collapsed on top of Izaya. Shizuo pulled out, both men panted hard and were covered in sweat. Shizuo looked at Izaya but he had already passed out. "Heh, only you to do something like this, huh louse?" Shizuo asked the unconscious raven as he lied on his chest. Shizuo let out a sigh and passed out.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Please review! ;)


End file.
